Introducing Lucie Malfoy
by Trixi Hellfire
Summary: September 1st, 1995. Onboard the Hogwarts Express Ginny for some reason hides from her brothers. She gets some unexpected help and company. There isn't really a D/G ship in this story, they are just the main characters.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and the world of Harry Potter belong to the amazing author J.K. Rowling.  
  
Okay, this takes place in the beginning of Harry's fifth year and is, like the title says, introducing one of my original characters. Lucie Malfoy is the, up until now, unknown twin sister of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Also introduced in this fic is Regina Snape the, also up until now, unknown daughter of Professor Snape, but she will take a much more unobtrusive role in these stories than Lucie.  
  
Draco, as well as Snape and Lucius Malfoy, may occationally act very out of character in my fics in this series.  
  
Hope you like to read it anyway,  
  
Trixi Hellfire 


	2. Unexpected help

Unexpected Help  
  
Ginny Weasley stood in the corridor on the Hogwarts Express and looked around with building panic. Every compartment she had looked into were full and the only one left in this wagon was the one with mirrors instead of windows in the doors, probably to prevent anybody to look inside, because it also had a big 'Private' sign. She gave a little 'yelp' sound when she heard the voices of her brothers and Harry down the corridor.  
  
Then things happened so fast Ginny didn't really knew how, but as her chasers were about to came around the corner and spot her she unconsciously heard compartments door open behind her and felt a hand grab her wrist and yank her out of the corridor just in time.  
  
Ginny sank down on a seat in what appeared to be the 'private' compartment and looked in amazement and confusion at the pretty girl on the seat opposite her. The girl was about her age, or maybe Ron's age, and she had silvery blonde hair in a braid that reached to her waist, ice-blue eyes that at the moment were sparkling with humor and mischief. She also had pale skin and ruby-red lips that went surprisingly well with her very expensive looking blood-red robes with fur along its hems. "Thanks." Ginny managed to say.  
  
"You're very welcome." The girl smiled. "So what did you run from?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, my brothers and their friends." Ginny started to smile. "I...eh...accidentally set off a dung-bomb in their compartment."  
  
"Huh, accidentally?" The girl raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Extremely accidentally." Ginny answered and started go giggle until the other girl hushed her and Ginny followed her gaze to the windows in the compartment doors. Outside were Ron, Harry, Fred and George looking very puzzled around. "Oh!" Ginny squeaked.  
  
"Sh, they can't see you, those windows are mirrors from the outside." The girl hissed and they remained quiet until the boys left. Then the girl looked a little closer at Ginny. "So, you're a Weasley?" She asked, but her voice lacked the despise Ginny usually heard when those words were spoken.  
  
"Yes." Ginny answered a bit unsure how to react.  
  
"Yes, I guessed that by the looks of your brothers." The girl smiled at her. "Then you must be Ginny Weasley." To this Ginny could only nod and wonder when the mocking was going to come, but to her surprise the girl continued. "Well, I've heard so much about you, so it's nice to finally meet you in person." She held out her hand and Ginny took it with a relieved smile. "I'm Lucie Malfoy." The girl introduced herself. "And that's Lucie with 'ie' not 'y'."  
  
At the mention of Lucie's last name Ginny's eyes widened remarkable and her smile faded fast giving room for surprise and confusion. "Malfoy?"  
  
Lucie frowned. "Yes?" She asked a little annoyed.  
  
"As in..." Ginny started, but was interrupted when the compartment door opened with a 'bang', that made her literally jump in her seat. Draco Malfoy walked in, surprisingly not followed by his cronies Crabbe and Goyle and also not with the usual sneer on his face. "...him?" she finished her question to Lucie.  
  
"Well, yes, that's my brother." Lucie smiled.  
  
Draco still stood frozen in the doorway and looked at the two girls. It was like he was trying to decide how to act and after a minute or two he closed the door and sat down beside his sister. "You made me chase through the whole train, just because you were sleeping when the trolley lady passed us!" He whined and from the pockets in his robe he took out several chocolate frogs and dumped them in Lucie's lap. "Oh, hi Ginny, do you want some?" He then asked the red head almost shyly and offered her two chocolate frogs.  
  
To say the least, Ginny was surprised, but she accepted the offer. How could she not the first time ever this boy had acted civil against her. "Thank you. And hey, you called me Ginny!" She looked surprised at Draco.  
  
"Isn't that your name?" He answered puzzled.  
  
"Well, yes, but you have never said it before. It's always Weasley or weasel..."  
  
"No, those are your brothers. I've never called you either, in fact I have never talked to you before today."  
  
Ginny stared at him for a while, but then nodded. "You're right. Sorry..."  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I never mean half the things I say to the Gryffindors..." Draco offered her his hand.  
  
"Apology accepted." Ginny smiled and took his hand.  
  
"Could you just not tell your brothers?"  
  
"Sure, I would love to see them cringe in your presence." She smiled mischievingly and then turned to Lucie. "And he can look pretty mean."  
  
"I guess that is something I have yet to see." Lucie smiled teasingly at Draco and he hit her arm softly.  
  
"You know, I always thought you were an only child, in fact, the famous 'spoiled beyond belief' only child." Ginny said to Draco, who looked amused at that thought.  
  
"I know, that's what you're supposed to think." He answered and opened a chocolate frog. The frog immediately escaped and jumped over to Ginny's lap. "Hey, ah nevermind, you can have him." Draco sighed defeated and Ginny giggled as she bit the head of the chocolate frog.  
  
"What card did you get?" She asked.  
  
Draco pulled out the wizard card from the box and turned it over to see the picture. Ginny leaned forward to see. It was a surprisingly young witch only twenty-five or something, very beautiful with long golden blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She was smiling at them and she looked like a nice lady, but she had something in her eyes, something that shouldn't be there. 'Desirée Angliac' was the name under the picture.  
  
"Wow, the famous Angliac Auror..." Ginny whispered. "Ron has been after that one for years. What does the text say?"  
  
Draco turned it over again and read the text on the back. "Desirée Angliac, currently Head of the Auror Department in the Ministry of Magic. Famous for the capture and kill of several followers of You-know-who in the early 1980's and also for being the only member of the well-known Angliac Family who made it through the Auror training."  
  
"I've only wondered about that." Ginny said puzzled. "The Angliac family are famous healers and they are known to be good, so why do they only have one Auror in the family?"  
  
"Because they are too good-hearted to be Aurors." Lucie answered. "They believe that everybody has something good in them, even You-know-who, so they are too trusting and wouldn't last a week as Aurors. Except Desirée there, she is something else." Lucie sounded as she really admired this Auror and Ginny was a little surprised that a Malfoy would like an Auror.  
  
They all sat silent in their own thoughts for a while, then Ginny asked: "Lucie, what year are you in, you don't look like a first-year."  
  
"Oh, I'm a fifth-year, I'm transferring from Durmstrang this year." Lucie explained and looked down on her blood-red robe. "This is my old school robe, so I guess I have to change soon."  
  
"Wow, you actually went to another wizarding school?! How was it?"  
  
"Well, lonely. Especially those years when I didn't went home for Christmas..." --- "Hey, we are here!" Draco said after a glance out the window.  
  
"Oh, I have to get my stuff!" Ginny leaped up, but stopped in front of the door and turned around and looked questioningly at the Malfoys. "So, when I leave this compartment...well, I assume things will have to go back to the way they were before, or are you actually going to talk to me...like this I mean?"  
  
"We would love to, but we can't." Draco said and actually looked a little sad at that thought. "I promise one day we will explain things to you, but as it is now, we can't."  
  
"We also promise that you will never be on the receiving end of our fabulous wit and fascinating sarcasm." Lucie smiled and got her Hogwarts robes out of her trunk.  
  
"Thank you." Ginny smiled and when she walked back to the compartment she shared with Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred and George she thought of how different Draco Malfoy - the bane of the Gryffindors' existence -was when you got to know him a little. *Amazing what a little dung-bomb can accomplice...* 


End file.
